Trust Me
by xHeartxKatx
Summary: Asami decides to end the Equalists rebound once and for all, but she's not doing it alone. General Iroh decides to stand by her side to support her and help her face her father for what could be the last time. ONE SHOT.


Plot:

Asami decides to end the Equalists rebound once and for all, but she's not doing it alone. General Iroh decides to stand by her side to support her and help her face her father for what could be the last time.

-ONE SHOT

It was a dim and brutal night on board of the United Forces ship. The wind swayed the flags vigorously and the rain struck the glass windows with earsplitting pounds.

Asami stood in the main room, in front of a mirror, waiting for their arrival on land again. She pulled down on her shirt and stood up straighter. She was dressed in a black, sleek outfit.

_You can do this. He's weak. You can take them._

After Mako decided that he felt affection for Korra without properly calling it quits with her, she settled by going her own way. She was tired of the war. She was sick and tired of her own father, and knowing that he was behind it all, she had to take a stand.

She snapped out of her thoughts. She shoved all of her hair to one side of her head and took a large deep breath as her eyes closed.

Everyone else aboard the ship was behaving usually. They were engaged in simple conversations like they were used to the situation. It was. She just couldn't comprehend how they could deal with the adrenaline and nerves.

_They're trained. They know exactly what they're doing._

She began to think back to the plan: the men fire and distract while she faces her father for what could be the final peak. It sounds clear-cut, but when really, it isn't. Being the respectable young woman that she is, it would kill her to hurt her father in any way, but seeing him almost execute her back at the warehouse, she knew that he didn't care for her. His hatred overpowered his love for their family.

To her right, she heard the extensive metal door glide open. She peeked out to the corner of her eye, but then focused back on her reflection when she saw that it was General Iroh.

To her surprise, he sought to assist her once she returned to Republic City awhile back after hearing about her strategy. She didn't know why though. He's handsome, brave, and knows what he wants. She was ridiculous to even think about him as someone she'd be linked to romantically.

He made his way up to her and stopped a few feet away. She still had her back turned towards the mirror.

"How are you doing, Miss Sato?" He asked, looking at her in the mirror.

She breathed out heavily and kept her eyes on her own reflection. "Please, call me Asami. And I'm fine." That was a lie. She wasn't okay. Everything about this frightened her. "The anxiety is just getting the best of me."

"You'll be okay." He knew that something was wrong, but avoided the subject. "My men will be at every nook and cranny of that factory. There's no way they're going to get to you."

Her neutral facial expression grew miserable. "I know. It's just crazy to think that my fa-… Hiroshi could lead another revolution. I still don't think that this will end all of the evil in this world."

"He's a devious man, but you can take him." Iroh had lots of confidence in him. Of course he does. He'd done this many times before. Asami wishes that she were that self-assured. "The best we can do at the moment is getting whatever evil is in it, out."

"I never thought that I'd be against my own father." She felt a tear coming up and gazed at the ground.

Iroh shifted standing positions. "I promise, everything will be okay. Trust me."

She couldn't hold them in anymore and clasped her hand to her mouth. She began to shed tears. Iroh had no choice but to pull her into an embrace. She rested her head onto his torso, and her tears soaked part of his maroon uniform. He wrapped his solid arms around her lower back as her arms stayed closed to her. She let all of her anger and sadness out. She had a lot to deal with, and he knew that.

Iroh rested his chin on top of her head and comforted her. Her curly hair was the scent of blossoms, like the ones in the Earth Kingdom during the spring. His embrace was warm and gentle. He smelled like smoke and cologne. The way his arms were around her let her know that she was going to be in safe hands.

After a few moments, she pushed herself away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He questioned.

Asami had assured that she wanted to confront Hiroshi on her own. She didn't want the lives of anyone else to be in danger. This is her father, and this is her conflict.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and replied, "I can handle this."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I just don't want you to face him alone."

She didn't know for sure how her battle with her father would end. Maybe she did need Iroh's help. Maybe she could do it on her own. Whatever she decided, she had to decide now.

One of the military men called out from above, "Two minutes!"

_Two minutes until show time_. _Deep breaths, Asami._ _Deep breaths._

"I think I should be okay." She was finally a lot calmer, and was finally able to look him in the eye.

He looked at her with an expression that read, _Don't lie._

"What?" She tried to act positive and certain. "I can face him."

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed out deeply and nodded.

"Alright then." He let go of her case. In his mind, he knew that he was going to be right behind her, just in case.

The large gate began to open. The man armed themselves and readied their stances.

"Ten seconds, guys," The announcer military man called out.

Asami and Iroh both faced the opening. The sight of the factory grew closer and closer. Her heart was thumping through her chest and she felt sick to her stomach.

He turned to face her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she shook her head.

Before she knew it, they finally reached the dock and began rushing out. The Equalists fought back immediately, but were quickly taken down by the firebenders.

Asami raced in. The men kept the foes out her way as she ran through the crowd. She took out any enemy that appeared in her path, but she didn't have to use much of her weapon. She finally reached her father's office, but he wasn't there. She eyed the room. Nothing.

_Did he know we were coming? Did he leave?_

She couldn't think of another place he could be hiding. This new warehouse was new to her. The group hadn't studied the map as thoroughly as they should have. She quickly retreated out of the room.

Outside, Iroh and the men were holding off the army of Equalists.

"He's not in his office!" She called out to Iroh.

He stroke the masked being and knocked him out cold before turning to face her. "What?"

"I checked. He's not in there." She worried. Had they come here for nothing?

Iroh immediately grabbed a guard by the neck, lifted him off of the ground, and held a ball of fire in his other hand. This reminded her a lot of Mako when Korra was taken.

"Where's Hiroshi?" He demanded an answer.

No answer.

He drew the fire closer to the neck of the individual. "Where is Hiroshi Sato?" His voice grew more serious.

Whoever was behind that mask, they were breathing like mad. "The fa-factory," he answered as his voice trembled. "Please don't hurt me."

The Equalist slowly drew up his glove, but before he could activate it, Iroh electrocuted him with the lightning he generated and threw him across the room.

Asami stood there, watching. He was determined. She had a sure feeling that her father was in the building. He had to be.

"Let's go." He led the way, and she followed.

They ran down the dark alley, effortlessly taking down whoever crossed their way and tried to stop them. Asami put her skills to work, taking down the opponents with her fighting strategies.

The hallway was long and wide. Every turn that they made was undetermined. They just guessed, but surely enough, their guesses were correct.

Coming toward a lit alleyway, someone sprung out from the sky and gripped right onto Iroh.

Asami stopped in her tracks once she heard him struggling. She turned; ready to throw punches and kicks.

"No, go on! I'll hold 'em off!" He called out.

She didn't waste any time thinking. She faced the opposite direction and proceeded.

She finally reached an outsized entry. It had the Sato logo on it. She instantaneously knocked the lock off and drew the doors open.

Her eyes widened when she saw the machines: Bigger, bulkier, and unquestionably more hazardous.

"Asami," she heard a voice start.

"Dad." Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't predict what move her could throw at her. She kept a steady eye and charged up her electric glove.

"You're not going to try and stop me once again, are you?" Hiroshi was standing in a spot surrounded by machines. There was a light shining from above that directly shined onto him.

"I'm not trying anymore. I'm going to put an end to this. This is the last time I want to see you. I'm not holding back."

"Asami, we could've made a great team. You could've helped me defeat the people that killed your mother."

She scoffed. Yeah, right. He wasn't doing good. Not at all.

Hiroshi started again. "You need me less than I need you."

"I don't need you anymore. What you're doing is wrong. Don't you see that?" She raised her weapon.

"Maybe, when you're older you will look back and understand. But then again, maybe you won't."

She couldn't handle the nonsense anymore. She shot the electric at her father, but before she knew it, he was right beside her, holding the glove away from him. He tore it off of her hand and tossed it behind him.

"Without that weapon, you are worthless."

She charged right at him, swinging her arms and legs. She dodged every single assault that he threw at her. Using her martial arts inspired skills to her advantage, she knocked him down a few times. After the tenth or so blow, he struggled to stand up. Undeniably, he did.

"You give me no choice, but to use my newest weapon." He called out. They were stand far from each other, her on one side of the room, her dad on the other.

He pulled out a glove-like weapon. It was thin and looked light as a feather. It had a large device over it. She didn't know what was coming. She just prayed to win.

With the click of a button, a net flew at her. It was flashing with blue static and was as wide as the front of the mecha tanks.

She hit the ground. Her vision blurred. She tried breaking free of the netting, but it was impossible. Every time she squirmed, it sent a shock through her body. She screamed.

Hiroshi introduced another new weapon. It looked like a large missile gun. She felt the red laser on her face. She laid there.

_This is the end, Asami. You did what you could._

She braced herself, closed her eyes, and waited for the result.

She felt a burst of fire passing over her and heading straight towards Hiroshi. She picked up enough strength to turn around and saw that it was Iroh. His stance was strong.

"What do you think you're doing, General?"

"I'm finishing you. That's all." His face filled with rage, and he directly rushed to Hiroshi, throwing fire in his direction. The temperature of the fire caused Hiroshi's vision to blur.

As the fire burned, Hiroshi shot another net in the direction where the general was standing before. To his bad luck, he wasn't there.

"Do it!" He heard Asami shout.

"What-" Before he could finish, the firebender shot lightning at him from behind. The malevolent inventor crashed to the ground.

Iroh hurried over to Asami, and cut her free of the net. He then helped her off of the ground, assisting her to keep her balance while standing. "Are you okay?"

She placed her hand on her head. "My head hurts."

The rest of the militia made their way in. General Iroh turned and directed them, "Tie up Hiroshi. Make sure his cell is secured."

The men brought their hand up to their foreheads and saluted, "Yes, sir."

"He won't be waking up anytime soon, right?" Asami wondered.

"No," he confirmed. A small smile appeared on his face. "You did it."

"No, _you_ did it." Asami felt so proud.

"Come on. Let's let the healers take a look at you."

She shook her head, and stumbled to walk. Right when she was about to fall backwards, he caught her. "I got you." He assured. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the ship. "I told you you needed my help."

"Shut up." They both were just happy that the battle was over. For now.


End file.
